The Bachelorette
by midwesterosi
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the Great Thaw and Queen Elsa of Arendelle is finally entertaining suitors. Too bad she has one too many. Luckily, Anna has a solution.
1. The 13th Suitor

A/N: I woke up on my day off two weeks ago and suddenly had to have this ship. Now look what you've done to me, Helsa. I regret nothing. Iceburns 4 lyfe.

The Bachelorette

Chapter One: The 13th Suitor

_why drink the water from my hand_  
_ contagious as you think i am_  
_ just tilt my sun towards your domain_  
_ your cup runneth over again_

_december promise you gave unto me_  
_ december whispers of treachery_

collective soul - 'december'

Elsa awoke slowly, her sleep-addled senses first making note of the bright sunlight that filled her room and second the sounds of the castle stirring to life. She stretched languidly and rolled amongst the sheets like a cat, savoring the warmth on her skin and the songs of the birds in the courtyard. Rather reluctantly, she sat up and began to put her thoughts in order for the day. Breakfast in the gardens with Anna - _'Mmn, coffee.'_ - followed by her daily briefing with her advisers, then they would open the gates, as they had every morning since the Great Thaw, and - Elsa's face fell dramatically. Today would be wholly different than any other relatively peaceful morning of the last year because today when they opened the gates, she would not only be welcoming her subjects. Today, she would be welcoming her suitors.

Elsa had hoped she would have more time before the pressure to marry was too great, but it was natural for her advisers and kingdom to be eager for her to find a suitable match. Her advisers were relatively easy to fend off, they had managed to wait a whole six months after the thaw before even suggesting she consider marriage, but it was her sister's well-being that hastened the queen's actions more than political pressure. Anna and Kristoff had also somehow contained themselves for six whole months before bringing up marriage, though in this case it was their own. Though Elsa was more than happy to bless their union, tradition dictated she take a husband before the princess. Sometimes, Elsa hated being the older sister.

The day seemed somehow less vibrant and the birdsong now grating to her high-strung nerves. Elsa hastened out of bed and with a flick of her wrist was dressed head to toe in a sleek many-layered ensemble that glimmered with frost and magic. Though she no longer wore gloves to conceal her powers, today she deftly pulled a pair out of her drawers and slipped them on without a second thought. She liked the formality and distance they provided her. _'No use letting them slobber all over my hand. One might get frozen there and then what would I do?'_ she almost laughed out loud at the image her mind conjured, _'I suppose I'd have to marry him by default.'_ Still smiling at the thought, she quickly brushed and braided her hair, letting it settle over her left shoulder as she was accustomed. With one last look in the mirror she steeled herself for the day ahead.

Anna stumbled into the gardens rather ungracefully and clearly half-asleep just as Elsa was finishing her first cup of coffee. The queen poured two more cups and handed one to her younger sister, waiting patiently for the brew's magic to take hold. "Sleep well, Anna?"

"Never enough sleep," Anna yawned and after a long sip sighed happily, "That's the ticket. So, what's on the agenda for today, sis?"

Elsa almost couldn't believe Anna had forgotten, but knowing her sister's absentmindedness she wasn't really that surprised. "Outside the usual, of course, today we open the gates to," Elsa couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her, "suitors."

"We? I already have a suitor, thank you very much," Anna teased, "but I know what you mean. Wow, suitors, huh? That's pretty exciting. What are you wearing? How many do you think will show up?"

"Exciting is one word for it. I'm wearing what I'm wearing right now. And none, if I'm lucky." Elsa raised a sardonic brow and tried rather unsuccessfully not to smile at the annoyed look on her sister's face.

Anna patted her hand sympathetically. "Now, Elsa, don't be like that. How are you ever going to meet The One if you don't meet anyone?"

"Anna, I don't really want to meet anyone," at her younger sister's baleful stare she quickly amended, "at least, not yet. I know I'll have to marry someday, if only for the good of the realm, I just . . ." she didn't really know how to articulate her feelings on the matter any better than that.

Far from mollified, Anna was even more perturbed. "This isn't about what's good for the realm!" She sighed and crossed her arms, making herself comfortable in her chair, settling in for an argument. "It's about finding someone who's good for you, Elsa."

"I fail to see how a husband in necessarily good for me, Anna," Elsa retorted, "and furthermore, you forget that, as queen, this is absolutely not about me. I must find a husband to be the king Arendelle so rightly deserves."

Anna threw her hands up in exasperation. "And what about what you deserve, Elsa? I'm not saying marriage is the end-all, be-all, fix-all, I'm not that naive, after everything that happened last year, but I have learned that everyone deserves to be loved."

"I am loved, Anna. I have you and Kristoff and Olaf. Despite freezing everything, I think, perhaps, I might even have the love of my subjects. But romantic love?" Elsa blushed at the mere thought, "I just don't know if that's in the cards for me."

When she finally met Anna's gaze she was surprised by how sad the princess looked at her words. _'Don't pity, me, Anna. What would an Ice Queen do with the warmth of a man's touch?'_ Anna opened her mouth to continue arguing, but suddenly seemed to change her mind, her features abruptly morphing from remorseful to mischievous. "Well, I for one hope a million princes show up! Each more handsome than the last."

Elsa laughed at her sister's shift in mood. "I doubt they'll all be princes. Regardless, what would I do with one million suitors?"

"Well, ogle them if they're each more handsome than the last, for a start," Anna rested her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "Make them compete for you hand! We'll hold tourneys and dances and it will be just marvelous!"

"Anna, I don't dance."

"I'm sure one of the million princes can teach you," Anna winked cheekily.

"Well, if one million suitors do show up you can ogle them all you want," Elsa gathered her skirts and politely excused herself from the breakfast table, "I would be surprised if more than a few present themselves as of today."

"And if it's more than a few?"

"Then you may hold your tourneys and dances to your heart's content, though I can't guarantee I will seek out a dancing instructor."

"Deal." Anna looked positively delighted at the mere idea.

"See you soon, Anna," the morning meeting with her advisers awaited her, though it was sure to be a particularly tedious this day.

"Have a good time! Let me know how many princes show up!" Anna's happy voice trailed after her, "And how handsome they are! I'll start planning the tourneys! You better start practicing your two-step, sis!"

Elsa tried to keep her sister's good humor with her throughout the meeting, but before the secretary had even finished the minutes from the previous morning her mood had cooled dramatically. "And, of course," the secretary concluded, "the first order of business on today's agenda is the arrival of suitors for Queen Elsa's hand."

"Thank you, William," Elsa acknowledged wearily, "Well, gentlemen, as he said: the suitors. Have any announced formal intentions I should be made aware of?"

"No less than nine, you majesty," her councilor of state affairs shuffled his papers, overflowing as ever, "I have their letters here if you wish to read them?"

_'Anna may get her tourneys and dances, after all.'_ Elsa couldn't contain the sigh that escaped her in a cool cloud despite the warmth of summer that hung in heavy in the air. "Have copies made and deliver the originals to my study. I will read them after today's formalities. For now, just give me names and titles."

What followed was a whirlwind of full names and titles with enough suffixes and prefixes and "the thirds" to last her a lifetime in politics. Four dukes, three princes, a nomadic king from the east, and a lord-something-or-other. Some were familiar and rather surprising - _'Isn't he old enough to be my father?!'_ - while the others were completely foreign. "And doubtless, a few others will come without regard to formal procedure, your grace."

"This is . . . this is too many!" Elsa felt the freeze in her veins yearning for release, but ignored its ever-howling insistence, "I didn't realize opening myself up to suit would require hiring more staff!"

"Indeed your majesty," Kai smiled kindly, "I have already seen to airing out the rooms and am in the process of hiring temporary help."

She nodded in thanks to her most trusted steward and steepled her fingers. "How long do you suppose they will stay?" Her voice sounded petulant even to her own ears.

"At best," this was an admiral who spoke, a hard old man with the sea in his voice, "a month, your majesty. Weather being what it is, they'll have to get going while the going is good, if you understand my meaning."

"Indeed, I do," she raised a brow expectantly, "I don't suppose I could encourage their hastening with a bit of snow?"

"It might not do anyone a kindness, your majesty," the admiral smiled.

In spite herself, Elsa smiled back. At least one of her advisers understood her frustrations. "I suppose not. At any rate, if Anna is to have her happily-ever-after I must marry. And Arendelle must have a king to suit her needs." _'And what of your needs?'_ the voice in her mind sounded suspiciously like Anna. "Regardless, today we shall greet the suitors, both formal and informal, and move forward from there. I shall consult with my sister on this matter and discuss our ideas with you at tomorrow's meeting. Now, what is the next business on our agenda?"

By the time the meeting adjourned Elsa felt drained of what little energy she had for other people that day, but there would be no respite. She took a quick lunch in the kitchens, listening to the happy chatter of the cooks and pretending for a while she was simply a maid or a farmer's daughter or any other girl without the responsibilities of a kingdom resting upon her shoulders. Perhaps if she was not born into privilege she would be free to choose, free to fall in love - or not - at her own pace in her own way. She idly wondered if Anna had ever worried about the role Kristoff would play in her royal life or if she had simply let true love take its course and trusted her worlds to reconcile themselves. Knowing Anna, she had simply forged ahead without concerning herself with pesky little things like details. Was true love even possible for Elsa? She was still very uncomfortable with physical affection and had only learned to trust in the power of love recently. Was she selfish to want more than politically advantageous union? Her thoughts had her mind spinning around in circles and when she realized the wood beneath her fingers was slick with snow she felt ashamed. _'Stop it, Elsa,'_ she berated herself, _'you cannot freeze up now. There is too much to be done.'_

She thanked the cooks and excused herself to the antechamber that had been arranged for greeting the men that had traveled far and wide to seek her hand in marriage. There were several chairs that she doubted anyone would be using as well as a long table filled with refreshments including pre-poured wine from which she eagerly sampled. The wine was sweet and cloying on her tongue. Its scent filled her nose as she took a deep breath and settled herself near the dais set up for her use, but she didn't bother to sit down. The porters were already calling and opening the doors. The moment was upon her. The bright blinding light of mid-day filled the room and left her vision blurry as the herald's voice rang out, "Her royal majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

At first, all she could see was the white of the summer sun through the open doors, but then, slowly, but still much too fast for her liking, what appeared to be a swarm of men descended upon the room. As each passed through the threshold, his details came into focus and Elsa was a little relieved to note that several wore the uniforms of attendants to the would-be suitors. Even so, it seemed there were many more than nine-and-a-few in her foyer. When the hoard seemed to finally cease Elsa took a deep breath and addressed the assembled mass. "Gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle. We are most honored for the opportunity to host you and yours as well as make your acquaintances. Please, help yourselves to refreshments and I will be available for introductions as it pleases you."

A few suitors were quite eager, assaulting her without even putting up a pretense of grabbing a glass of wine or acknowledging the other guests. Two were very young, the first a duke with less years than even Anna, who stuttered over his every word, and the second a arrogant princeling whose overwhelming ego immediately grated on her nerves. The third was also a prince, older than Elsa by a few years, more confident than the poor duke and less aggravating than the younger prince. Dark and lean, Elsa was off-put by his oily charm and they way he looked at her as though he knew some secret she herself was blind to.

The fourth man who approached her made her laugh and grin fondly. This man had not announced his intentions via letter, but he was none-the-less familiar to her. He was a stable-hand of her own age named Stefan who often helped her with her tack and kept her company while she groomed her horse, making her smile with witty quips about lords and staff with whom they were both familiar. A handsome man, with tanned skin and rough hands from long days of work, his nature was as gentle as a mare and his strength that of a stallion. Elsa blushed prettily, never having imagined he might harbor some desire toward her and finding herself strangely flattered. "Pardon, your majesty," he bowed rather inelegantly and grinned, "I realize I'm not as fancy as these other men here, but I never heard no one say your suitors necessarily had to be royal."

One of the nearby dukes, whom Elsa had yet to acknowledge, snorted rudely at Stefan's unrefined manner, but the stable-hand's easy confidence and honest ways made her smile. "Well met, Stefan," his grin widened unabashedly at that, "I don't suppose staying here in the castle for a while will keep your from you duties or inconvenience you in any way?"

"You could never inconvenience me, your grace," he bowed shortly and Elsa wondered if perhaps this whole courting business wouldn't be so bad, after all, "I'll leave you to your other guests, but I hope to see you again soon."

"You can count on it."

Next, Elsa met the snorting duke, though she was already ill-disposed to his attitude regarding Stefan, and then lord-something-or-other, brother of some-king-somewhere. She was surprised by the introduction of identical twins, self-made merchants from the mainland with caramel skin and matching mischievous smirks. "Don't you find it odd to compete with your brother for the same prize?" Elsa certainly didn't see herself as such, but couldn't help but tease the two. They stared at her as though they were confused by the question before sharing a long look and smiling enigmatically.

"Your majesty," the brother on the left politely informed her, "we share in all conquests."

Elsa wanted to be offended, but found herself rather amused. "Unfortunately for you both, I don't."

The brothers shrugged in unison and bid her they would see her soon, still smiling and she found she couldn't help but look forward to their next meeting, if only because she found their serene ambivalence refreshing.

Yet another duke and a prince introduced themselves and Elsa found her suspicions about the prince's age confirmed - _'Nope. Just . . . nope.'_ - while the duke was well into his thirties. His age was unsurprising, as he was clearly a career military man and as such had likely waited until now to pursue marriage. Elsa bid him a pleasant day and promised him more conversation after the formalities and proceedings, but considering her own lack social grace and his stern taciturn ways, she doubted a later conversation would lead to much more than awkward silence. The last duke was younger than the first and Elsa almost felt sorry for him, so obviously embarrassed by his presence there that she was sure he had been pressured, most likely by family, to pursue her when he himself was barely entering adulthood. _'Best throw this one back.' _

What she believed to be the last man in the entourage was different in every way to the men she was accustomed to. Tall and broad shouldered, he had dusty cinnamon skin and straight white teeth that smiled bright beneath a well-kept beard. His hair was as dark as hers was fair and when he took her hand could feel the warmth of his touch through the thin fabric of her glove. Else felt the same heat in her cheeks when he kissed her hand and bowed deeply. "I am King Farhajii, of the Desert Nations," his voice was deep and heavy with a pleasant accent that tickled her ears, "I have traveled far and wide, hearing only stories of your beauty and power. None have done you justice, my queen."

"Well met, sir," her manner was reserved, but keenly interested. She had heard strange and exciting tales of the eastern reaches and the deserts that lay beyond, populated by nomadic peoples, merchants, and horse-lords, with more sand than Arendelle had snow. At the very least, establishing a rapport with this powerful man and his nation would go a long way toward strengthening her own kingdom. "It is my sincere honor to host your grace. I hope you find Arendelle to your liking."

"The honor is all mine, Queen Elsa," he bowed once more, "I look forward to making your acquaintance and exploring this splendid kingdom you call home."

When the Desert King had took his leave of her Elsa was at last free to clap her hands to gather the assembly's attention. "As I have said, it such a privilege to meet you all and I hope I may spend more time with each of you in the coming days," her teeth hurt with the obvious lie, "Dinner will be served in the Great Hall in three hours time. Meanwhile, my staff will show you to your - " She trailed off abruptly as she noticed a single silhouette appear in the still open doorway. _'Another one?!'_ She was almost exasperated at this point, but tried her best to put on a welcoming facade. The man was tall and slender-built. He walked through the door and into the parlor as though he owned the place and Elsa felt there was something strangely familiar about his over-confident gate. It wasn't until he was almost upon her that recognition and disgust contorted her pretty features into a mask of pure hatred. The air around her snapped bitterly cold and the men standing closest to her shuffled nervously, one actually scampering back in fear. "You."

Now only a few feet from her, looking utterly handsome and totally unrepentant, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles smirked. "Me." He seemed much unchanged, though perhaps a bit worn around the edges. Elsa couldn't stand to look upon him long enough to discern any significant changes that had affected the figure who still occasionally haunted her nightmares.

"What are you doing here?" The Snow Queen hissed as flakes began to dance about her. Several suitors gave her a wary distance while the temperature turned frigid. _'Cowards.'_ However, the man in front of her, the only one who had actually witnessed the extent of her awesome and terrifying powers first-hand, dared step closer.

"This is where the suitors are supposed to be, right?" He was all easy grace and relaxed continence despite the frost that now clung to his bright red hair, making him look older than his four-and-twenty years.

He couldn't possibly be saying - "Yes," Elsa responded slowly, "and what is that to you?"

He raised his brows as though he couldn't believe he had to spell it out for her. "Well, that's what I'm doing," he boldly reached for her hand and in her effort to still the ice in her veins she made no move to stop him. "I, Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles," he deftly removed her glove, bringing her fingertips to his mouth and leaving a lingering kiss along them while never breaking eye contact. Elsa burned with fury and embarrassment, but idly noted how soft and strange the sensation was. No one had ever kissed her bare hands before. _'How dare he presume to be the first.'_ She almost didn't hear him continue with the noise of blood pounding through her head, "would like to announce my intention to court Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle."

Her nostrils flared from the force of her angry exhale and she snatched first her hand and then her glove from his cloying grasp. "You must be insane if you think I would even consider accepting your suit!"

Hans shrugged. "Well, why not?"

"Why not what?" Elsa was suddenly aware of all of the intensely interested eyes observing this strange and surreal scene. The other suitors looked ready to murder Hans - _'Ugh, men and their violence.'_ - while her guards were poised between action and uncertainty. They clearly recognized the threat the Southern Prince presented, but the queen had not given them their orders. _'They are well disciplined, to be sure, but I have to wonder how Hans slipped passed them in the first place?'_ Hans either didn't notice they were the center of attention or just didn't care. _'He probably loves it, the egomaniac.'_

"Why not accept my suit?" For the first time, he acknowledged the rest of the room with a gesture of his hand, "Better a familiar cad than a foreign one. At least you know what I'm capable of." He winked boldly and Elsa wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration, but was worried it would not look very regal.

"You certainly are a cad," the older suitors and even the youngest prince looked a bit put-off by her use of such coarse language, but wisely did not comment, "as for what you are capable of, there is little I would put passed you, Prince Hans." She spit the title at him venomously as though it were a curse. Awkward silence reigned supreme while she gathered her thoughts and feelings into something she could actually deal with, as opposed to the roiling storm that the arrival of the Southern Prince had sent her into. "As I was saying, gentlemen," she announced to the room proper, "follow my staff and they will lead you to your rooms. Unfortunately, family matters will keep me from dinner this evening, but rest assured I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning in the Great Hall. May you have a pleasant afternoon."

"So," Hans seemed to be mocking her, "should I go see about those rooms, then?"

"You're lucky you're not seeing the dungeons," she growled, "yet." She had to compose herself quickly as the Desert King approached and gave a short formal bow.

"If I may be so bold, your majesty," he shot Hans a dirty look from under his heavy brow, "if this man is upsetting to you I shall personally escort him from the premises, should it please your grace."

"Oh, see, Elsa," Hans was definitely mocking her, "this one shows his jealous streak already."

"That's Queen Elsa to you, boy," the Desert King stood to his full height and it was suddenly and almost amusingly clear he outweighed the sleight prince by almost 50 pounds of pure muscle.

"Hans," Elsa said sweetly, sick to death of the entire encounter, "if you don't shut your mouth, right now, I'm going to freeze it shut for you." Even the king looked surprised and fearful at the threat, but he smiled and bowed once more.

"Well," his tone was pleased, "it seems you are more than capable, your grace. I shall see you on the morrow."

"I look forward to it, your majesty," she smiled politely and waited until the King followed the last of the staff assigned to the visiting suitors before rounding on Hans. "You."

He grinned like the cat that got the cream, all teeth and dark humor. "Me."

Elsa let loose a little sigh of frustration before gesturing to her ungrateful guest and a few guards, who looked relieved to finally be of some use. "Follow me."

The gardens were in full summer bloom and the air was heavy with their scent. This time of day, the flowers and trees were relatively unattended as servants and masters alike laid down and took their tea to avoid the sweltering heat of the afternoon. Seasons in Arendelle knew only extremes, much like its royalty. As the entourage approached the long line of shade trees Elsa gestured to the guards to hang back, confident she could defend herself need be and desiring privacy from prying eyes and ears. Hans strolled alongside her, for all intents and purposes, looking like a man without a care in the world. Elsa was more than frustrated with herself for even giving him the time of day, but she couldn't help but be overwhelmingly curious about his presumption to pursue her hand. "Well?" Her tone was more or less commanding.

"Well what, your majesty?" Hans feigned ignorance, likely to annoy her.

"Well," she hadn't realized her voice could sound so harsh, "what makes you think you can just come back here and try to court me?!"

He stopped beneath the low-hanging leaves of a willow and was quiet for a long time, staring off into the space just over her right shoulder as though it held the answers he was seeking. A gentle breeze caused the branches of the tree to sway and the sunlight that dappled his head and shoulders danced about merrily, almost glittering against the bright white of his uniform and bringing out gleaming brass highlights in his hair. He looked the perfect picture of a discontent prince. She bet he did it on purpose. Just as she was about to lose her patience with him he finally responded, "A dare."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't imagine what sort of dare would bring this man back into her life.

"Or a punishment, depending on how things turn out."

"How what things turn out?" she wanted to gnash her teeth at his enigmatic responses.

"My suit, of course." His smirk finally set her over the edge. Ice blistered forth from the ground at her feet.

"Hans. Explain. Now." She was practically growling, "And don't think I've ruled out the dungeons."

He sighed as though he were exercising very great patience with her. "It's like this, Elsa - "

"Queen Elsa," she would not abide such an intimate use of her name from this man.

"Queen Elsa," he sounded petulant, mocking her once again, "as you know, for the last eleven months I have been at the tender mercies of my older brothers, as your justice demanded."

"Obviously, they were far too lenient with you or you wouldn't be here darkening my doorstep."

His gaze was hard and haunted and she suddenly felt a little bad for the barb, warranted though in may have been. "Obviously," he was droll before continuing, "as I was saying, each had a month to punish me as he saw fit. Some of my brothers were certainly, shall we say, creative in their dealings with me, but it is the second to last, Martis, who has perhaps given me the greatest challenge yet."

"And that challenge is . . ." she drawled, wondering what variety of punishments his brothers had inflicted upon him, but unwilling to ask.

"I must be married by the end of the month." Elsa wanted to be surprised, but really, given the circumstances and his sudden insistence to court her, she had suspected something along those lines. She felt it was unnecessarily cruel of this Martis to inflict his younger brother on some poor innocent woman or, in this case, herself.

"I don't really see how that's a punishment," she tried to argue, but he own words to Anna at breakfast floated through her mind, _'I fail to see how a husband is necessarily good for me.'_

"If I'm not married by the end of the month, I have to renounce my titles and join a monastery," he paused for dramatic effect, "a celibate monastery."

Elsa blinked slowly, trying to imagine it and failing. "You would make a very bad monk."

Hans snorted inelegantly. "To say the least," he moved closer to her and the ice beneath their feet cracked loudly with his approach, "I'd like to believe I'd make a better husband than a monk and, perhaps, an even better king."

Anger coursed white-hot through her. "Ah, so there it is," she turned away from him in disgust, finding a nearby bench resting her fingertips along its back to still her clenching hands, "your brother seeks to humble and better you through his 'punishment' and you see it as an opportunity to make a play for power, yet again."

"Well," she could hear the smirk in his voice without seeing it, "every cloud must have a silver lining."

"You are incorrigible."

"I find it's one of my best qualities." She was surprised by the nearness of his voice and even more so when she felt his warmth at her back, though he refrained from touching her, for which she was eternally grateful. Arendelle did not need another deep freeze.

"Surely there is royalty out there you'd have better chances of seducing than the woman you tried to kill?" She felt breathless at his proximity and her voice lacked the bite she intended.

"Ah," his breath tickled the fine hairs on her neck, "but where's the fun in that? Better a familiar ice queen than some foreign simpering princess." He traced his fingers along the bench before coming to rest next to her hand, "After all, you were always my first choice."

She snorted in a very unladylike fashion. Finally finding herself free of his spell she rounded on him angrily. "Now I know you're lying! You were engaged to my sister, for goodness sake!" Facing him had perhaps been a mistake because she was now caged between the heat of his body and the bench at her back while his citreen eyes bore into her. Elsa had thought she hated being touched, but the way he braced himself just inside her personal space without actually touching her was a new exquisite form of torture. Her body thrummed with the threat of physical contact so close, but no release was forthcoming.

He seemed a little surprised. "Anna never told you?"

"Told me what?"

His smile was cruel and proud. "I originally planned to woo you, your grace, but you were so inaccessible I changed tactics," he gestured with his free hand as though to caress her cheek, but stopped himself at the last moment, "After you froze the kingdom, I understood why you had kept yourself so distant. I shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss you."

"You understand nothing about me."

"Now who's lying, your majesty?"

He held her gaze a moment longer before shrugging his shoulders carelessly and righting himself so suddenly she could almost feel the vacuum of his presence. "I suppose," his voice was teasing again and she was briefly reminded of Anna's ever-shifting moods, "if you're unwilling to accept my suit, there are always maids and village girls willing to throw everything away for happily-ever-after, even if it's spent with a dastardly prince like me."

She studied him for what seemed like hours, but was probably less than a minute. Finally, slowly, she came a decision. "I would hate to leave the maids to your gentle mercies."

Elsa wanted to wipe the look of triumph right off his face. "Does this mean you accept my suit?"

"Insanity must be catching."

"Luckily for you, I love crazy."

end chapter one.


	2. The Best Laid Plans

A/N: This chapter consists mostly of people eating and talking. ENJOY! Don't worry, I can't go a chapter without writing some Helsa snark, so that's down there somewhere also. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, favs, kudos, and all-around support! Each and every one makes my day!

The Bachelorette

Chapter Two: The Best Laid Plans

_i let the beast in too soon,_  
_i don't know how to live_  
_without my hand on his throat;_  
_i fight him always and still_

_i let the beast in and then;_  
_i even tried forgiving him,_  
_but it's too soon_  
_so i'll fight again, again, again again._

fiona apple - 'fast as you can'

Elsa was busy pouring over the letters from the suitors in her study when a rather belligerent rapping at the door distracted her from her task. Before she could bid her unexpected guest enter Anna burst into the room, precariously balancing a tray of food on one hand while Kristoff followed more sedately with two others. There was a bit of a awkward shuffle as the mountain man attempted to shut the door with one foot while holding himself in place with the other. The platters wobbled dangerously, but he managed not to spill a drop. While Kristoff was distracted by good manners Anna had already launched into a flurry of questions, "How was your day? How were the suitors? How many are there? How handsome are they, you know, one-to-ten? How soon do I get to hold a tourney?"

"Whoa, whoa, Anna," Kristoff handed one of the trays to Elsa. She accepted it gratefully while he pleaded with his fiance, "can we save the girl-talk until we at least have some food in our bellies?"

As the savory smells of dinner wafted to her nose, Elsa's stomach clenched in sudden unexpected hunger. Startled, she looked to the clock and realized the hours had gotten away from her while she ruminated in her office."Yes, Anna, please sit," Elsa indicated the chair across from her, "You're going to make me dizzy." Anna was flitting about this room with far too much energy for Elsa's liking after such a trying day.

Anna impatiently did as she was asked while Kristoff settled in to the seat next to her. "I'm not even that hungry. Kristoff and I had sandwiches a little bit ago." In spite her words she dug into her own meal with gusto. "Now, Elsa," she demanded in a tone that brooked no argument, "Day, suitors, how many, how handsome, how soon?"

Elsa picked at her dinner roll, looking at it as though it were the most interesting thing in the room, more than hesitant to begin what was sure to be a very unpleasant conversation. "My day was long. The suitors were resplendent, I'm sure. Far too many showed up so I suspect you'll have you tourneys sooner than later."

Anna clapped excitedly. "And were there any handsome princes?" To her dismay, Elsa's mind immediately conjured an image of Hans under the willow tree and her features contorted in disgust. "What?!" Anna sounded mildly panicked, "What's with the face? Were they all ugly?"

Elsa winced as she nervously swallowed an entire bite of food in one gulp. "N-no, a few were handsome enough," she forced herself to think of Stefan and the Desert King, "only there is a . . . - " _'Is there a polite way to describe Hans?'_ " - a problem. A really big problem . . ." she trailed off, unsure how to explain the strange scenario she found herself in with the prince of the Southern Isles.

"It's Hans, right?" Anna squeaked and slapped both of her hands over her mouth as though to censor herself, eyes as wide as saucers. Kristoff looked thunderous and glared suspiciously at his fiance while Elsa first flushed stark white before every part of her seemed to catch fire. From head to chest she burned with embarrassment. Even her ears seemed affected by the heat of her absolute mortification.

"How-how did you know about Hans?" Elsa's heart hammered in her chest. She was keenly reminded of the time her parents had caught her sneaking sweets.

"Pfft," Anna settled down quickly when it was apparent Elsa wasn't too upset, or, at least, not freezing levels of upset, "the whole castle knew about Hans before dinner. As we speak, village mothers are tucking their children into bed and telling stories of the evil prince returned to capture the queen's heart while the men-folk are in the taverns drinking and placing wagers on what will happen to the traitor-turned-suitor. Trust me, Elsa, everybody knows." The blood drained from Elsa's face at that, but no ice was forthcoming, for which she was glad.

"I didn't know Hans was back!" Kristoff didn't look angry, just distinctly uncomfortable with the whole notion, "Why didn't I know Hans was back?"

Anna patted his hand consolingly, "Because you're, like, the worst ever at gossip, hun."

"That's what I have you for!" at Anna's annoyed look he quickly amended, "Well, I have you for other stuff, too, you know."

Now it was Elsa's turn to look perturbed, though it was in playful jest. "You have my sister for 'other stuff', Mr. Bjorgman? Would you care to elaborate?"

Kristoff burned crimson. "I hate girl-talk," he muttered mutinously while crossing his arms and slinking down into his chair.

"Anyway," Anna sing-songed, "I wanted to talk to Elsa about it first. Get the whole scoop."

Elsa groaned in frustration, letting her head fall into her open hands and running ice-cooled fingers along her temples to ease her blossoming migraine. "It's already such a mess, Anna. As soon as we open the doors in walk twelve - twelve! - suitors and all their attendants and finery. Prince This and Duke That, the introductions just went on forever, I doubt I'll even remember half their names come morning. And just as I'm about to get away from all the pomp and circumstance there HE is strutting like a peacock and telling me I was always his first choice and - " Anna's gasp of genuine surprise halted her tirade.

"Hans actually said that?" Anna sounded incredulous, "He said you were always his first choice?"

"Well, yes," Elsa was hesitant to pursue this line of questioning, "he actually seemed surprised you didn't tell me?"

Anna was silent for a moment, her gaze unfocused as she was lost in her thoughts. From the look on her face they were not pleasant. When she finally spoke, it was slowly, as though from a trance, "It was part of his grand scheme. He told me all about it, before he left me to, you know, die," Elsa's chest clenched painfully at that, but Anna went on, her voice mocking, "'Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her.' Those were his exact words. That's why he went after me, I guess."

Elsa wanted to be angry, for herself and Anna and everything he put them through, but instead her heart felt like a chasm, bottomless and echoing the regrets of the past (_'If only, if only, if only . . .'_ ). "Well, at least he didn't call me an ice queen," she was droll, not trusting herself with other emotions. _'Better a familiar ice queen than a foreign simpering princess.' _ She blushed at the unbidden memory from her afternoon encounter with the prince.

Anna stared at her in disbelief before letting out a single strangled guffaw. "Oh man," she wiped her eyes in mirth, "was that a joke, Elsa? That was terrible."

Elsa smiled wanly. "There is more."

"More jokes? Lord, preserve us."

Elsa raised a sardonic brow and waited for Anna to gesture impatiently before she continued. "Apparently, this is part of his punishment as distributed by his older brothers. If he's unmarried at the end of the month he must join a monastery," she didn't even register the way she paused for effect in the same way the prince had, "a celibate monastery."

Anna laughed in earnest at that. "Wouldn't that be poetic justice?" She chuckled in mirth, obviously imagining it, "Shaved head and all. But I have to ask: why accept his suit? Why not just tell him to take a hike or, better yet," the princess's expression shifted darkly, "throw him in the dungeons?"

If Elsa were honest with Anna, and herself, she would admit that when he had so casually threatened to the pursue the maidens of the village if she rejected his suit something like anger, but more shameful, had taken hold of her. _'Jealousy? How absurd.' _ "I gave up my right to punish him when he was returned to his homeland for trial. Arresting him might offend the Southern Isles, as I would be interfering with their justice, lax though it may be," Elsa hadn't been joking when she said she considered the dungeons for him, "In the long run, it seemed safer to keep him here than let him wander the kingdom unattended trying to romance any woman who'd have him."

Anna sighed. "He is unfortunately charming, for such a sleazy snake," she chewed her lip in thought, "Don't worry, Elsa, I think I can work with this."

"Excuse me, work with what?" The scheming look on Anna's features made her nervous, "I would think you of all people would want to see him gone as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes, I hate Hans, he is the scum of the earth," Anna was almost bouncing in her seat in excitement, "but that's what makes my plan so perfect!"

"What plan?" Elsa and Kristoff chimed in unison, the blond man finally edging his way back into the two-sided conversation.

"The 'Ruin Hans' Life While Also Finding Elsa the Very Best Man' plan!" Anna waved her arms in enthusiasm. "Come on guys, keep up. Here's how it works - " she pulled a clean sheet of paper from off the desk and picked up a quill, " - we have four weeks, twelve suitors," she quickly drew twelve normal stick-people, "and Hans." The thirteenth stick-figure had horns and sideburns. "Once a week we hold special competitions, I'm thinking things like horseback riding and fencing and best hot chocolate, and the winner gets a special date with Elsa," at Elsa's glare Anna waved her hands, "You have to get to know some of them some time, Elsa. And then, like two or three times a week, we'll have little rendezvouses so you can talk to anyone you missed. At the end of the first week you'll get rid of four, I'm guessing that old geezer is out already," she crossed out four stick-people, giving one a cane, "the second and third weeks you'll eliminate three each week, leaving the final three for week four. We'll pull all out all the stops then. Romance, romance, romance." She put an 'x' on six more figures until only two and the devil remained. She added a few hearts for emphasis on the 'romance'.

"Uh, Anna," Kristoff interjected, "I don't really see how putting Hans in the top three is going to ruin his life."

The smirk Anna shot both of them was absolutely devious and Elsa's heart began to sink as realization set in. "It's a trap," she murmured.

"Bingo," Anna snapped her fingers, "On the last day of the last week, Elsa will decide who the best man is."

"It definitely won't be Hans!" Kristoff still hadn't realized the beauty and simplicity of it yet.

"Exactly!" Anna glowed with triumph as though Hans were already cloistered, "Elsa will pick her True Love and Hans will have no time left to find a wife. He'll be bald and dressed in brown wool before you can say 'See you never, you pathetic excuse for a prince'." She doodled a monk's awkward hairstyle over the horned stick-figure's sideburns and hummed happily to herself.

"Anna," Elsa felt oddly cold and she suspected it was not due to her powers, "I don't think I can do this."

"What?!" Anna was dismayed, "What part of it?"

_'Any of it?' _Elsa's mind screamed, but she simply said, "I can't take advantage of someone else's emotions just to ruin them. It's unnecessarily cruel."

Anna's mouth hung open as though she couldn't believe her ears. "This is Hans we're talking about. Taking advantage of people's emotions is pretty much his thing. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Should I really stoop to his level, though?" Elsa shuttered as memory unsettled her, _'Don't be the monster they fear you are!'_ If Hans was a monster because he manipulated the emotions of others, what would it make her to do the same to him? _'A monster's monster.'_

"Yes," Anna was utterly serious, "Yes, you should."

"Anna," Kristoff was ever the voice of reason, "Elsa already has a lot to worry about with the whole suitor business without trying to wage emotional warfare on you ex-boyfriend."

"This is so not even about that," Anna fumed, "this is about Hans getting what he deserves." Elsa politely refrained from reminding her younger sister of her words from breakfast that very morning, if only because she wasn't in a hurry to defend to Southern Prince's honor or raise Anna's ire any higher.

"I'll think about it Anna," Elsa tried to look cheerful at the prospect, "Remember, I haven't really had experience with intrigues such as this, it's likely Hans would see right through me," that hurt to admit out-loud, "but I do think your ideas regarding the tourneys and soirees are excellent. I will leave you to the organizing and discuss it further with my council in the morning."

"Yesss," Anna seemed all smiles despite their minor disagreement over the treatment of their unwelcome guest. "I guess it's getting late. Will I see you at breakfast in the morning?"

Elsa grimaced. "Only if you wish to join me in the Great Hall with the suitors and the devil himself."

Anna considered it before nodding slowly. "No . . . yes, this could be fun . . ." she trailed off before perking up, "As long as Kristoff is with me it shouldn't really be a big deal."

"Where else would I be?" Kristoff gathered the now-empty trays and headed toward the door, "Come along, my crazy princess. It's well passed your bedtime and apparently being sleepy makes you maniacal."

"But Krissstoffff," Anna's petulant teasing voice followed him, "the sky's awake, so I'm awake!" The couple bid her a good evening before retreating, leaving the queen alone with her swirling thoughts.

Could she really do it? Could she break and ruin such a proud man? Elsa tossed and turned restlessly long after putting out the lights and laying herself down for bed. The sheets seemed to grate against her sensitive skin while her heart was heavy with indecision and some strange foreign emotion akin to fear. _'Is this what longing feels like?' _she wondered, but had no way to know. What would it mean if she could seduce his senses only to dash his hopes upon the rocks? What would it be like to hold that kind of power over someone else? Over someone like him? Her last conscious thought before drifting off into a fitful sleep were the words she had stopped herself from throwing back in Anna's face. _'Everyone deserves to be loved.'_

Morning came much too soon for Elsa's liking and with none of the romance of the previous day. Grumpily, she tore back the covers in one sweeping motion and crawled out of bed. Usually, she was a morning person, while Anna was ever the night-owl. Elsa was normally up with the sun and ready to go to work overseeing her kingdom. Today, however, her mind felt slow to focus and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. _'Ugh, it looks like I've been crying,'_ she bemoaned silently, '_Lord, deliver me from monarchy.'_ Wearily, her hands feeling too heavy for even such a simple task, she rung for Gerda.

She was still rubbing cold water on her eyes when the matronly attendant arrived. "You called, your grace?"

"Yes, please, Gerda," Elsa had known the woman all her life and she was one of the few people, outside of Anna and Olaf and maybe even Kristoff, the Snow Queen was comfortable being even a little vulnerable with, "I don't feel very well this morning. Will you help me get ready?"

The older woman's gaze softened as she shut the door. "Of course, Elsa."

Elsa senses slowly stirred to life as Gerda helped her into a velvet dress of deep purples and teals, her favorite colors. She sighed as a comb passed through her platinum tresses and sat silently as Gerda added a touch of makeup to her lids and cheeks. "A little something extra for the suitors, missus," Gerda smiled, but Elsa felt her spirit sink at the brutal reminder of the days, and weeks, ahead.

"Gerda," the attendant listened carefully while her hands busied themselves with Elsa's braids, "what if I don't like any of them?" Elsa hadn't felt so unsure and alone since the day her parents left for the last time. "What if none of them like me? I mean, the real me, not just my power?"

Gerda smiled kindly, "I wouldn't worry about that last part too much, dear. Who wouldn't like such an intelligent and talented young woman?" She reached around and pinned back an errant strand of hair as Elsa leaned into her touch. "And if you don't like any of them, well," she laughed comfortingly, "you're the queen aren't you? No one can really make you do anything you don't want to." The older woman winked, "You can just have them executed if they do."

Elsa laughed freely. "As if I would! Really, Gerda."

They giggled together. "Well, just banished, then." The two women sat in companionable silence while Gerda placed the finishing touches on the queen's hair. "Truly Elsa," she was quieter and more serious, "I've watched you grow from a babe-in-arms to a beautiful young woman. You are so full of love and so worth loving, if only you could see it for yourself."

Elsa felt like crying, but didn't want to ruin all of Gerda's hard work. "Thank you, Gerda."

"Nothing to thank me for, your majesty," the attendant offered the queen a hand up, which she gratefully accepted. "Unless it's for the fancy up-do, which I would politely remind her grace she pays me for."

Elsa laughed, though it was wet with emotion. "Well, remind me to give you a raise."

"Duly noted, your majesty. Now let's get you to all those fancy men who came so far to have breakfast with you!"

When the doors to the Great Hall opened the conversation came to an abrupt and awkward halt. She was accustomed to rooms going hush at her entrance, but something about the tense atmosphere made her think that it was more than her esteemed presence that inspired the silence. When she spotted Hans sitting at the far end of the table, his smug expression and the dour features of the men nearest him told the whole story. He certainly liked to provoke those around him. _'People are easier to control if they're mad or scared or stressed.'_ Where had that come from? She shook her head to rid herself of the unpleasant thought.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she acknowledged as they stood in unison, though the very young duke was a little late on the draw. They stood until she took her seat at the head of the table. To her immediate right sat the military man, Duke Einarys, and to her left was the arrogant young prince. She almost sighed in relief. At least she might be able to break her fast in relative peace.

Her hopes were to be short-lived. "We trust your grace slept well?" It was one of the twins - Edric or Edwin - though she was hard-pressed to tell them apart. His brother continued, "We found the humidity to be a bit overbearing, personally. Kept us up half of the night."

"I had a good evening's rest, thank you," she lied easily, "though I'll admit late summers here in Arendelle can get rather overwhelming, at times."

"Can't you j-just, you k-know?" the young stuttering duke, Archibald, made a pantomime of her ice magic.

She smiled at that. "I suppose I could, if need be, but I was perfectly content last night, I assure you." The poor young man quickly wilted under her scrutiny.

"Your majesty," King Farhajii's accent was hard to mistake among the babble of the rest of the table, "is there anything in particular you have planned for today?" Before she could even begin to answer, or make excuses, the doors to the Great Hall banged open and Anna entered with a flourish and unusual enthusiasm given the early hour. Kristoff looked quite dashing escorting his fiance, though Elsa silently bemoaned his poor posture.

As the staff scrambled to provide seating for two more, Elsa announced her kin. "Gentlemen, may I present my dear sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and her betrothed, Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." The gathered assembly gave their salutations as it suited their respective stations and by the time everyone had settled back down the chairs for the two had arrived. With Anna and Kristoff at either side she felt much more at ease.

"So, sis," Anna spread jam on her toast until the bread was barely visible, "I thought today we might all take a little jaunt around the fjord. Maybe grab dinner across the way if it gets late enough." She was referring to the few settlements that lay on the far-side of the fjord.

Elsa nodded curtly. "That can certainly be arranged. Would you see to the transportation while I am in my meeting this morning?"

"Of course," Anna spoke through a muffled mouth sticky with jam, "Would you prefer to go by horseback or sailboat?"

Horseback might provide her some semblance of peace and quiet on the trip, but going by boat would be much faster and the more obvious choice for so many travelers. Elsa was loath to set sail on open sea, but it had been several seasons since she had taken to the local waters and she found a visit was long overdue. "A boat, I think. If I remember correctly, the view of Arendelle from the bay is exquisite this time of year."

Anna hummed in agreement. "Boat it is. I'll go talk to Old Ahab after breakfast," Elsa winced at the crude nickname for the admiral, whose true name was Abraham, "I'm sure he can have us a vessel and crew ready in time for afternoon tea."

Elsa nodded absentmindedly before addressing the room at large. "Well, gentlemen, it seems as though my sister has made plans for us all to enjoy a day on the water. If you will meet us at the docks at one o'clock this afternoon we should like to entertain you."

There was a murmur of excitement amongst the ranks, but it was Duke Einarys, still seated close to the head of the table, who spoke directly to Anna. "Thank you, Princess. It is kind of you to take an interest in her grace's and, by extension, our affairs. Your sister is truly blessed to have such a dedicated and thoughtful counterpart."

Anna smiled, obviously pleased with the compliment. "Thank you, sir. I'd do anything for my sister, for sure," she lowered her voice as though she was conspiring with him, "Though I've got to admit, it's kind of nice to have an excuse to make her take a day off for once!"

"Anna!" Elsa admonished halfheartedly while the duke only smiled pleasantly at the princess's confession. Elsa had judged him a humorless man, but clearly there was a warmth about the duke that was not wholly unlikable.

"We all need a vacation occasionally, your majesty, even if only for a short time," the duke's focus had shifted to her, but it was not demanding, merely direct, "Years in the service, never knowing at which moment I would be called upon, constantly on-edge and poised for action, I had to learn how to enjoy the little moments of peace and beauty in-between." His words were like poetry and resonated with the ever self-conscious queen.

Her smile was less forced than she expected. "Wise words indeed, sir. I will try to keep them to heart."

"Please do," he nodded and turned his attention back to his meal, looking quietly pleased with himself. Elsa was impressed he had not pressured her for more conversation than she was willing to offer.

Her own peckish appetite satiated, Elsa bid the table a pleasant morning. There was an awkward shuffle and the squeal of chairs too suddenly sent sprawling as the suitors all hurried to stand when she exited the room. As she looked back, Elsa caught her younger sister rolling her eyes and laughing at the men's antics. Elsa grinned in spite herself and started toward her meeting with her cabinet, eager to tell them of Anna's suggestions from the previous evening regarding the contests of skill and the elimination of suitors. She would definitely not be telling them of Anna's other plan, though.

The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching brought her progress to a standstill and had Elsa turning to meet the ever self-satisfied smirk of the Southern Prince. _'He must have slipped away from the table when I wasn't paying attention.' _ She would definitely not be making that mistake again. "What do you want?" There was a certain strange thrill, almost akin to exhilaration, in treating him so crass.

Hans' grin only widened at her cruelty. "You're looking well this morning, your majesty," it did not take him long to saddle up beside her, "As for what I want, your hand in marriage, if you're feeling generous?"

Elsa snorted. "And the crown that comes with it. Make it quick, Hans, I'm on my way to a meeting and you are starting to annoy me." Purposefully, she lifted her hand and let flakes dance about it, not yet a threat, but close enough he might catch her meaning.

Or not. "Well, you're certainly in a mood this morning," he pouted, "you wouldn't even look at me at breakfast." She was surprised, not because he wanted her to pay attention to him, which was natural given his megalomania, but that he had noticed her not noticing him.

"And why should I wish to look upon you, other than to be sure which hand holds the blade?"

"Because I am ridiculously handsome?"

Rather than dignify his flippancy with a response she spun on her heal with every intention of continuing on with her morning's business without any more time wasted on the prince of the Southern Isles, but a gentle hand at the crook of her elbow stopped her. "Elsa, please, wait." She could feel the warmth of his fingers even through the layers of glove and velvet that separated them. The sensation startled her in its intensity.

"Queen Elsa," she reminded him harshly, "and kindly remove yourself from my person." The snow that swirled about them now had a harder bite than before and stung the bare skin. She could feel her control slipping with every moment that passed in this man's company.

He sighed, sounding very put upon indeed, "Ye gods, woman, you even take the fun out of flirting. I just wanted to give you these." He produced a single sprig of Delphinium flowers in a shocking pale blue she had never before noticed in the variety. They were quite striking in their singularity and she wondered where he had procured them on such short notice.

"Lark's Heel. Poisonous in the wild. How fitting. And also cliche, even for you," she drawled unkindly, but felt no remorse, "What would you have me do with these?"

"If you will allow me?" He gestured to come closer.

In spite herself and her misgivings, Elsa sighed and held very still. "If you must."

She steeled herself for his approach and even with her eyes closed she could hear the smug expression that played about his lips. "In that case, I insist." For the second time in less than a day she found herself suffering under his presence as he deftly placed one end of the stem under a braid that framed her face and secured the other behind her bangs. As he removed his hands from her person the tip of his pinkie brushed the sensitive shell of her ear and the smirk that followed her silent gasp had her convinced the action was not wholly accidental. "There now," he was still far too close for her liking, "beautiful and deadly, just like nature intended."

"If you are quite finished?" Elsa insisted, taking a step backwards to put some distance between them and hating herself for giving him even an inch.

Hans closed the gap gracefully. "I'll see you this afternoon, Queen Elsa," he made her title sound like a joke, "I hope you have a most productive morning."

"And I hope you fall off the boat," she glowered, but he only laughed outright at that. The expression transformed his features into something almost sincere.

"Unfortunately for you," his eyes glimmered with amusement, "I am quite the accomplished swimmer. Until then, your grace." He bowed formally and took his leave of her, heading back from whence he came, likely in search of suitors to annoy.

_'That man.'_ She idly ran her fingers through the flowers in her hair, feeling their silken texture and contemplating ripping them out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Leaving the blossoms where they lie she made her way to the meeting room.

end chapter two.


	3. The Wreckage

A/N: I wasn't originally going to include the mystery subplot, but then I thought, why not write a novel-length Helsa fanfic? Good times. Again, a huge thank you all of you who are following, reviewing, etc. I've really been blown away by the support! Sorry this chapter took a bit: I was vacationing for a friend's wedding (Wisconsin: you are freaking beautiful!) and then got distracted by making Helsa fanart which you can find a link for in my profile. ONWARDS!

The Bachelorette

Chapter Three: The Wreckage

_if i could laugh i'd love you _  
_if i could smile at anything you said_  
_we could be laughing lovers_  
_i think you'd prefer to be miserable instead_  
_if i could love i'd love you_  
_if i could love like anybody else_

_i know what i am _  
_and i'm your villain_  
_although i don't give a damn if_  
_i'm your villain_  
_because serious_  
_you're so serious_

franz ferdinand - 'i'm your villain'

_HRH Martis Westerguard the Third of the Southern Isles - _

_ I am writing to inform you of ADM Prince Hans Westerguard's continued exploits in Arendelle. Having opened the gates to suitors, I was most unpleasantly surprised to count your younger brother among them. He insists on being considered for suit of my royal hand and has informed me it was your "punishment" that inspired his actions. While I sincerely doubt your intentions were for him to travel back to Arendelle and presume to pursue its monarchy, alas, he is here doing exactly that._  
_ I am not offended by any punishments deemed fit to serve the prince justice, but I am curious as to the exact nature of his latest penitence, as I find myself directly, if not unwittingly, involved. Also, I should like to ascertain the truthfulness of your brother's claims, as this would not be the first time he has set his sites and schemes toward Arendelle. _  
_ I hope this missive finds you in good weather and good humor so that you might quickly alleviate some of my concerns in this matter. _

_- HRM Queen Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle_

Elsa read the letter again wanting to be sure it fully communicated her message without sounding overly abrasive. Her first drafts were quite a bit more spiteful, but this final edit seemed appropriate to her sensibilities. _'If he doesn't like it, too bad,'_ she thought bitterly to herself, _'this whole mess is his fault anyway.'_ She knew she was being unkind, as she doubted very much Prince Martis had told Hans to pursue her specifically, but she couldn't help but feel some resentment for the stranger that sent the Southern Prince on his mission of conquest. _'Unfortunately for him, I am not so easily conquered.'_ Sweet words and pretty flowers did little to pique her interest. She wondered why he even bothered. What did he get out of it other than her ire?

Elsa was suddenly startled to still be thinking about the Southern Prince when she should be getting ready for the afternoon Anna had planned. She rang for a page and folded the letter carefully before sealing it with wax and her stamp. While waiting, she took a perfunctory glance in the mirror to see how Gerda's work had held up throughout the morning and scowled at the flowers still perched so innocently among the pale strands. As soon as the page had come and gone, Elsa quickly changed out of her velvet dress and slipped into a gown of her own creation. Cloaked in her magic, she felt strong and secure, though she wryly noted the collar was quite a bit higher than she was accustomed. She smirked at her observations and set out for the harbor.

She found Anna was already down by the docks accompanied by several of the suitors. Notably absent were the Desert King and the Southern Prince, though upon doing a head-count she figured at least two others were missing. Edric and Edwin immediately had her attention, dressed in strange double-breasted shirts dyed bright orange and red, a style they had doubtless adopted on their travels. She idly wondered if they always matched and giggled mentally at the thought. "Your majesty," the orange twin greeted her with a wide smile, "You are looking well. An outfit change we see? Us too, of course."

Elsa nodded cordially, "Of course. I didn't want to ruin all of that fine velvet on the water this afternoon."

The brother in red nodded sagely, as though these were wisest of words. "But how can you be so sure this lovely ensemble won't befall the same fate?"

After yesterday's brief and unintentional display of power in the welcoming room, mostly due to Hans' unexpected arrival, Elsa had become aware of the fact that some the suitors might not be all-together comfortable with her unique talents. She decided she might test them, just a little. "It's magic," she teased and flexed her fingers, letting snowflakes drift about on a gentle breeze of her own making. As she suspected more than one jumped back startled and perhaps a little afraid. The arrogant young prince, Pertyer, stared on in disdain, clearly bored with the whole proceedings. _'No points for apathy.'_

The twins merely grinned and clapped politely at the spectacle. When Farhajii's commanding voice boomed from a ways behind her it was Elsa's turn to be surprised, though she was quick to compose herself.

"Ah, my queen," he sounded delighted and when she turned to face him he was smiling bright as the sun, "such a wonderful display of power and, yet, I was not here to enjoy the show. I am offended, to say the least."

It was still surreal after so long hiding her powers to not only feel confident in her abilities, but also to have people admire it so. "I am sorry were not here to see it. Perhaps a group demonstration could be arranged at a later date, if that would appease your majesty?" She knew his offense was only in jest, but maybe it would be a good idea to show these men exactly what she was capable of. It might help weed out a few of the more skittish suitors of their own volition.

"Elsa," Anna was waving to get her elder sister's attention, "I think everything is ready to go!"

The queen made her way to her sister's side, unwilling to shout over the din of the harbor and the crashing of the waves against rocks. "Good, I think we're still waiting on the very young duke - Garreth, I think it was - and lord-something-or-other."

Anna giggled. "Lord-something-or-other? You couldn't even be bothered to learn his name? I guess that's another one to check off the list."

Elsa rolled her eyes very uncharacteristically. "I told you: there are too many."

"And what about Hans?" Anna stood on her tip-toes to peruse the crowd, but with his fiery locks the Southern Prince would be hard to miss, "I haven't seen his stupid face anywhere, yet."

"What about him?" Elsa was shooting for indifferent, but her tone sounded more resentful than anything, "If he can't be bothered to be here on time, I certainly can't be bothered to wait on him."

"But Elsssa, what about my plan?" Anna whined.

"I'm still thinking about it," Elsa lied. She hadn't really given the matter much thought after it kept her awake half the night. She had been far too busy dealing with today's disasters in romance.

As if on cue, Anna noticed the Delphinium blossoms. "Well, well, well," she was absolutely giddy, her eyes bright with curiosity, "someone has obviously been thinking about you! Are those a token from an admirer?"

"Something like that," Elsa mumbled and was saved from the awkward conversation by the arrival of the last two suitors. She quickly moved to greet them, if only to avoid anymore of Anna's questions. "Well met, gentlemen," the youngest duke looked positively frightened at being so singled out, "we can now be on our way."

By the time the entire party had boarded Elsa had made herself comfortable at the stern, silently rejoicing in the feel of the sunshine on her pale skin and the thought of a Hans-free afternoon. Leaving him unattended was a calculated risk, but she doubted there was little mischief he could get up to in a few hours time and imagining the furious look on his face when they all returned to the docks at the end of the day made her heart flutter in wicked delight. She smiled happily as the ship moved in the current and began to pick up speed. Her joy, however, was to be short-lived.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" There was no mistaking the angry cry, even from a distance. There he was, barreling down the harbor, dodging crewmen and cargo alike at a break-neck speed while waving his arms for attention. Elsa shook her head slowly, half in sheer disbelief and half in horror.

At the captain's questioning look she finally regained her senses and waved a dismissive hand, "Continue on, Captain Woodrow, full speed ahead."

Even as the boat moved toward deeper waters Hans ran down the dock relentlessly until Elsa was sure he intended to drown. _'He wouldn't - ' _and then he did. In one graceful motion he dove for the breakwaters, surfacing only a moment later and swimming in sure measured strokes. A few of the men and especially Anna were laughing outright at the entire display, but Elsa could only stare on in numb shock. _'Is there nothing he will stop at?'_ She was beginning to suspect the answer to that question was not one she would like.

To everyone but the Snow Queen's surprise, he actually managed to catch up to the vessel with enough air left to run his incessant mouth. "Someone throw me a rope, will you?"

When no one moved to aid the still swimming prince Elsa ran to the railing. "What do you think you are doing? Are you insane?!" She could not ever remember hearing her own voice sound so shrill.

"I thought we had established that already?" He had to pause to spit out a mouthful of water, "Now, are you going to help me up or do I have to swim all the way back to the docks?"

Beyond exasperated, Elsa briefly considered it, but ultimately decided she did not want to have to write Prince Martis of his brother's demise due to sheer stupidity. She quickly conjured a ladder of ice and snow that reached the waters, half-hoping he would slip on his accent and oddly relieved when he finally cleared the rail and righted himself on deck.

"I told you I am an accomplished swimmer," he smirked and ran a hand through his sodden locks.

"Perhaps you could have picked a better opportunity to display your skills?" She vanished the ladder away with an angry wave of her hand, "I just can't believe you!"

"And I can't believe you were going to leave me behind!" When she turned back to face him he was half out of his coat, obviously intent on drying it out, and Elsa blushed furiously at his impropriety. She quickly averted her eyes and so did not detect his careful approach. "It's almost as if you don't want me around," his voice was quieter and more intimate. Elsa shivered at the sound of it, though whether it was in disgust or something else entirely she did not know and did not care to dwell on.

"That's because I don't want you around."

"So cruel, your grace," he mocked and moved away from her, his voice rising so that everyone on board was sure to hear, "I see you're enjoying my flowers?"

If Elsa had ever thought she knew true mortification before that moment she was wrong. Every part of her body seemed to come alive with an intense fever that stained her crimson from head to toe. She almost didn't hear Anna's shocked gasp through the sound of blood roaring through her ears. When she dared chance a look at the curious assembly she was unsurprised by the jealousy written across most of the other men's faces and suddenly she understood Hans' intentions, opaque as they often were. _'So that's his game,'_ she was quick to see through the ploy, _'Make sure all eyes are on him and make sure they all know he gave me a token. A token that I accepted.'_ Two could play at this farce as well as one.

"They are nice enough, I suppose, for such a common variety," Elsa feigned apathy, which wasn't hard after years of concealing her emotions, "I am hoping to collect a crown by the end of the day." She eyed the gathered assembly with a raised brow, obviously issuing a challenge. "What say you, gentlemen? Whomever can bring me the most beautiful blossom by this evening will get to have a private dinner with me tomorrow."

The men looked excited at the opportunity, their jealousy forgotten in the face of a chance at getting closer the recalcitrant queen. Hans glowered magnificently, "Oh, well played, your majesty." His voice was lower and more dangerous than before.

"I certainly would like to think so." It was her turn to smirk, though the expression felt foreign on her face. She enjoyed the small victory, even if did mean she would have to go on - Lord forbid - a date. The sacrifice was well worth the bitter look of defeat that contorted the prince's handsome features, brief as the moment lasted.

His cocky grin quickly returned in full force. "Cruel, indeed. I wonder: do any of these other men know how vicious her majesty can be?"

"None but you inspire such viciousness in me," she answered honestly, surprising them both.

Hans was the first to recover and with a single step he was close enough to speak privately. Well within her personal space, he smelled strongly of the sea and something darker and muskier she was unable to identify. "I wonder what other emotions I might be able to inspire in you?"

Elsa blushed prettily at that, unused to the sort of games played between men and women. "Don't be lewd." She was very glad no one appeared to be listening.

"And here I thought I was being charming." He could put a rogue to shame with that smile.

"Decidedly not," given a moment to recover from the innuendo, Elsa regarded him coolly, the definition of dispassionate, "And I very much doubt you could inspire anything other than contempt in me, Prince Hans."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is a fact." Sick of trading barbs with him and finding herself treading dangerous and unfamiliar waters, Elsa took this last remark as her leave. Surefooted, the Snow Queen made her way across the swaying deck toward her sister and the inevitable avalanche that was Anna's flair for dramatics.

Anna did not fail to deliver. "What. Was. That?!" She was practically hyperventilating and Elsa found the shade of purple the princess' face was turning fascinating, but most certainly unhealthy.

Elsa patted her younger sister's shoulder comfortingly. "Calm down, Anna. You look like you're going to have a fit," the princess took a deep breath that seemed to go a ways towards settling her nerves before Elsa continued, "That was Hans being Hans, I suppose. I think he did it mostly to annoy the others." She tilted her head to indicate the suitors milling about the vessel.

Anna nodded, "I expected him to try and turn on the charm, but that was like something out of a romance novel!"

"It was something stupid and dangerous, is what it was," Elsa still couldn't believe he had swam the two-hundred yards between the docks and the ship only to risk being sucked under the wake of the vessel. He could have easily drowned, and then what would he have proved? _'That he's an arrogant man with no sense,'_ Elsa mused wryly, _'Like most.'_

Anna didn't seem dissuaded by her comment, "And he's the one who gave you the flowers? Good work on the contest, by the way."

Elsa nodded reluctantly, "This morning, after breakfast, he caught me in the hallway while I was on my way to my meeting."

Anna finally smiled, though it was far from friendly. "Everything is going exactly according to plan."

_'But whose plan, I wonder?'_ Elsa lacked the courage to voice the words aloud. Were things progressing in accordance with Anna's plan to ruin Hans' life (while also finding Elsa the very best man) or Hans' scheme to avoid proper punishment while also securing the crown and, according to him, queen he always wanted? As for herself, Elsa had no plans other than trying to discern if she could actually stand any of the suitors long enough to spend the rest of her life with one and trying to avoid the machinations of the first two conspirators. The longer she thought on the matter the more her head hurt.

By the time the far side of the fjord come into plain view the sun was well overhead. The gathered assembly had ooh'ed and ahh'ed at all the appropriate sights, but by now most were distracted by the empty ache of hunger. Just beyond the docks lay a lovely inn Elsa and Anna had often frequented as children with their parents in which they planned to sup with the suitors and crew. Anna was excitedly describing the various dishes she planned on ordering - all the way from appetizers to after-dinner espresso - while a few suitors listened politely. No one doubted a good relationship with the younger sister would increase their chances with the elder.

As for herself, Elsa had made pleasant enough conversation with King Farhajii and Duke Einarys for most of the journey, stealing away for a moment with Stefan between sightseeing. Elsa felt surprisingly giddy, not only at all of the attention, which was flattering in its own right, but also by the sheer beauty of the day's journey as well as her companions' liveliness. After so many years in practical isolation, spending a day under the summer's sun on the open waters with so many new and exciting personalities was refreshing. She had somehow managed to avoid the Southern Prince all afternoon and her mood was markedly improved since setting sail.

So wrapped up in an exciting story of life among the Desert Nations as described by its king, Elsa didn't immediately sense anything was wrong, but when she caught sight of the shores ahead her stomach began to sink. "Excuse me," she felt a little bad for interrupting, rude as it was, but the fear in her eyes must have explained her suddenness as Farhajii looked more concerned than offended. The ship was already beginning to slow as the men laid their oars to water and the first of the wreckage that used to be the docks floated into range.

The suitors seemed to move as one toward to stern to survey the damage while the crew flitted about trying to reduce their speed as quickly as possible. They would have to lay anchor in the harbor and take skiffs to the beach, but Elsa felt a cold nervousness sweep over her at the thought of waiting so long. These were her people. Obviously, some poor fate, natural or otherwise, had befallen their shores and it was her duty as Queen to help them. Perhaps a demonstration of her power was sooner forthcoming than she had expected.

"Gentlemen," she addressed the crew and suitors alike as soon as the anchor was laid, "I am going ahead to find out what I can. Guards, follow in skiffs. Any else who wish to follow may, but be warned, Arendelle cannot accept responsibility for any harm that befalls you." With a curt nod to her guards, who looked nervous, but battle-ready, she let loose the storm that was raging through her veins, already stirred to a frenzy. The wood of the railing cracked loudly in the sudden silence as frost consumed the side of the ship in only a matter of moments. The entire vessel groaned in protest as a spiraling staircase of hard-packed snow unwound itself from the deck to connect to the waters below. The structure immediately hardened into glistening ice at her touch and when she reached the bottom the path magically continued to grow before her every frenzied step as she went forth to protect her people without once looking back.

Debris bounced off her ice as she ran, but she hardly noticed as her eyes were facing forward, looking for any signs of life on the far banks. It didn't take her long to spot figures along the beach and when she finally stumbled onto the sandy shores quite the crowd was gathered, for which she was relieved. Many looked worse for wear and were clearly frightened, but they all seemed unhurt. "Your majesty!" they cried, "Queen Elsa!" It was almost overwhelming being among so many and all of them calling out for her attention. She suddenly felt foolish for charging in so head-strong, not knowing what she could possibly do to help or even what the situation was.

Finally, the sea of bodies parted to allow a wizened old woman Elsa immediately recognized as the town's governess, Madam Isla. She was also the proprietress of the inn they had set their hopes on, though the afternoon's delights now seemed far off. "Your majesty," the woman bowed solemnly, "we are glad you came so quickly."

"I'm sorry," Elsa was confused, "I have no idea what's going on! Please, is everyone alright?"

The woman looked surprised as well, but quickly reassured the queen, "Yes, your highness. No one was hurt, thank the heavens. The damage was only to property. It happened just this morning. We have sent a rider, my own son Frederick, to alert the castle."

"It is strange fortune, then, that brought us to you so soon," Elsa didn't believe in coincidences despite, or perhaps in spite of, the strangeness that was her life, but she certainly didn't have time to dwell too much on it now, "My sister and I have heard no word of this as we have been hosting on entourage on the water all afternoon. We made plans to stop at your inn for dinner when I saw the damage from our ship. What exactly happened?"

"It was the damnedest thing, pardon your majesty's grace," Elsa smiled reassuringly and the woman continued, "bright beautiful morning, normal as can be, when in rolls this cloud just after breakfast. Nothing too usual about clouds, mind you, but this one was the most horrid shades of orange and red you can imagine. And before anyone can tell what's what, there came a sound like the sky itself was being ripped apart." The old woman was definitely a good story-teller, but Elsa could tell she wasn't exaggerating from the fear in her eyes and the young queen's heart raced with dread. "Out spirals a twister, strange and scary enough weather for this time of year, but this one was on fire." Elsa felt like retching, trying to imagine such a gruesome sight and coming up short. "Touched down on the docks first," the old woman made a sweeping motion with her arms, indicating the ruined harbor, burnt and torn apart as it was, "before leaping into the center of town. Literally jumped over buildings, mind you, to tear up the city square." Isla shuddered with revulsion, "Sorcery, your grace, no doubt about it. I'll never forget it as long as I live."

"Take me to the town square," Elsa had to see the damage for herself, much as it might hurt her heart and soul, "Rest assured, we will compensate you for your losses and begin investigation to this matter immediately."

"Thank you, your majesty," the woman looked relieved and it made her seem much younger, "follow me, if you please."

A few of the more adventurous of the men who had come after her followed like lost puppies, but Elsa paid them no mind. Sorcery, weather-magic, an attack on Arendelle soil by an unknown assailant; Elsa suddenly felt the suitors were the least of her concerns.

The governess had no been over-stating when she claimed the worst of the damage was at the heart of the small province. Several businesses, including the old woman's inn Elsa noted sadly, had been ripped to shreds while still more buildings had caught fire after the fact. Here and there people swarmed over still smoldering thatched roofs and piles of debris, trying and succeeding at controlling the remnants of the blaze. When they reached the site where the inn had stood, now a barely recognizable heap of ashes and chunks of charred remains, Isla stopped and sighed sadly. "Two-hundred years or more my family has managed this inn," her voice was remorseful, "We'll rebuild, of course, but it's still hard to watch it all go up so quickly."

Elsa felt a deep sympathy for the woman and it brought forth memories of her own fond times spent there with her family. Before she froze Anna's head and before they lost their parent's, gone in an instant to the fickleness of fate. The remains of the large hearth still stood, ruined as it was, and she could easily recall her father seated before the flames, his face flush with wine and his voice warm and excited, telling a story while her mother sat beside him, all happy smiles and soft hands.

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the ice trapped inside her seemed fierce and wild, an animal biting at the reins. This was too much at once: the suitors, the attack, Anna's plan, the Southern Prince, the twice-damned Delphinium flowers, she didn't know where her troubles began and ended anymore. Frost began to cover the already cracked cobblestones at her feet and a winter wind came up out of no where to fan the embers still glowing in the wreckage around her. "Your majesty," Isla begged nervously, but Elsa could barely hear her over the sound of the storm raging inside of her.

Then, just as unexpected as the fit of madness, a hand, warm and steady against her own. Fingers squeezed reassuringly as she held on like a lifeline, taking deep breaths to calm herself and focusing solely on the feeling of the heat trapped between her still restlessly clenching digits and the comforting grip of whoever dared risk her wintery wrath. Her heart skipped a beat and yet she found herself oddly unsurprised when her saviour finally spoke, "Don't be the monster they once feared you were."

When she glared flatly at Hans, the snow still swirling about them, but more sedately now, he laughed and grinned easily. His smile was one she had never seen before on his face. It looked real. "There now, that's the Snow Queen we know and love."

She blushed and looked down at their clasped hands to hide her embarrassment at being caught so out of control and, in turn, comforted by her worst enemy. He followed her gaze and boldly brushed his thumb over the back of her knuckles. The rough-spun fabric of his gloves grated against the sensitive skin and she snatched her hand back as though she had been burned. "You don't love me. You don't even know me. And I really don't think you're capable of loving anyone but yourself."

"That's twice today you've challenged me, your majesty," he sighed dramatically and gave her a long lingering look that shook her to the core, "You should know I will always rise to the occasion. Be careful what you dare me to do, I might just do it."

Elsa squirmed under his scrutiny, but refused to look away. "I dare you to go jump off a bridge."

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" They were equally distracted by the very young duke shouting and running toward them, his face alight with excitement. Elsa imagined being married to him would be like taking in a more timid male version of Anna. "Look at what I found!" He was waving his arms so enthusiastically Elsa couldn't make out what he was holding. _'Ah, to raise a husband.'_ she thought, but not unkindly.

He was out of breath by the time he ran up to them and pathetically rested one hand on his knee to brace himself while offering her the prize in triumph. It was a Narcissus Lily, a stunning variation of bright yellows and oranges. Elsa blinked slowly, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of it all, as Duke Garreth grinned up at her hopefully. "Do you like it?"

Only the Snow Queen could see the murderous look the Southern Prince was giving the boy and the expression made something within her leap with joy to see him so defeated._ 'And by such an unsuspecting enemy, no less.'_ "It's lovely," she accepted the blossom and wove it into her locks where it clashed beautifully with the Lark's Heel, "What do you think, Prince Hans?"

He had already stormed off in a flurry of fluttering coattails and righteous indignation. Elsa finally let loose, laughing long and loud, in spite of everything, and it felt like victory.

end chapter three.


	4. The First Tourney

A/N: In my head-canon I call this chapter "Chapter 4: The Chapter That Would Not Be Written (And Once It Was It Turned Out to Be One-Million Pages Long)", but I've already outlined everything and "The First Tourney" sounded better sooo . . . here we are. I hope the length makes up for the wait. A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to follow, fav, kudos, or review, especially those of you who have reviewed multiple times! Woot!

The Bachelorette

Chapter Four: The First Tourney

_i've got a bad boy and that's alright with me_  
_his dirty laundry is nothing that i can't keep clean_

_i'm just a bad girl that's why we get along_  
_won't make excuses for anything i'm doing wrong_

_what's the fun in playing it safe?_  
_i think i'd rather misbehave_  
_your way_

bittersweet - "dirty laundry"

If asked later to describe the days following the events across the far side of the fjord Elsa would have been hard pressed to recall anything other than the fear and frustration that tinged her every waking moment the color of despair. There was an endless parade of meetings between generals and counselors, village folk and spy-masters, each with a different perspective on the matter-at-hand and all passing in a whirlwind of faces and names. Without Kai's organizational skills Elsa sincerely doubted she would have been able to keep her wits about her.

As it was, there were several close calls in which her powers threatened to overwhelm her, but, luckily for everyone, most of all Elsa, Anna had proven her constant companion though each new challenge. The princess attended meetings and meals alike, exercising a serene patience Elsa hadn't realized her younger sister possessed. Anna had even taken to sleeping in the queen's quarters at night, her gentle snores and sighs joining the crickets songs that orchestrated the long hours Elsa spent tossing and turning between bed and dawn.

Much to their dismay, all business with the suitors had been suspended outside of perfunctory meals in the Great Hall. This included the "best blossom" contest which Elsa had schemed up so brilliantly at the last minute in response to Hans' incessant meddling. Several suitors had insisted on pestering her with their prizes in the interim days, most catching her between her various comings and goings. The arrogant young prince Pertyr had gone so far as to present his Hibiscus with a flourish before the entire breakfast assembly that very morning. Elsa was still smiling long after while recalling the strangled guffaws Anna had tried in vain to cover with a sudden coughing fit. This had started Elsa laughing and soon both sisters had been left a wreck of giggles while the prince stormed off, leaving the flower in his wake. Elsa had taken to freezing each blossom and keeping them on the mantle in her chambers so that they might later be fairly judged.

By the third day after the disaster Elsa managed an entire morning and afternoon without a single outburst of ice or worried glance from her sister and felt it was time to let go a little bit. Though she loved Anna dearly and definitely appreciated her support in such trying times, the Snow Queen was beginning to feel not only stifled by the constant barrage of attention, but also guilty for keeping Anna from Kristoff and her other responsibilities. When Elsa stopped long enough to think about it she realized Anna didn't really have any other responsibilities, but she felt none-the-less guilty.

"Anna," Elsa met her sister's gaze through the mirror in which she was currently facing while the princess combed her hair for what felt like the hundredth time time in only a few days, "I think that's enough."

Anna flushed and started babbling, as she was prone to do when feeling awkward, "You're right, of course, it's just you have such lovely hair! It's so blonde it's almost white and it's sooo soft." The princess rubbed a bit against her cheek as though to test its silkiness, "It's like it was touched by the moon!"

Elsa smiled warmly at both the compliments and her sister's theatrics. "I meant," she tried desperately to keep her words gentle, "I think that all of it is enough. I'm safe to be left alone for a little while." Anna looked horrified and the Snow Queen was quick to turn in her seat to grasp her younger sister's hands reassuringly, "You've been great, Anna, you really have, but I'm sure Kristoff misses you and I . . ." she trailed off, unwilling to admit she also needed her own space, if only to gather her thoughts and refocus her energy.

Anna still looked a little bit hurt, her brows upturned in concern, but she took a deep shuddering breath and put on her best smile. "I understand, Elsa, I really do. I just don't ever want you to feel like you have to do things all alone." She leaned over to embrace her older sister, "We can face this hand-in-hand."

Elsa smiled, though Anna couldn't see it, and returned the hug with as much force as she dared. "I love you, Anna. I really am the luckiest big sister in the world."

Anna squeezed her sister with finality before releasing her. "Ah shucks, thanks sis," her grin was more honest now and it made her eyes glow with warmth, "I think I'm pretty lucky, too, to have you as a big sister."

Spinning almost drunkenly in a pantomime that made Elsa chuckle Anna landed in an ungraceful heap amongst the bed-sheets. "Do you think I could stay here for one more night, maybe, please?" The princess wrapped herself in bedding and soon only her round smiling face and stockings were visible, "Your bed is so comfortable and everything has me a bit shook up recently." Without waiting for permission she hopped up and began to disrobe.

"Of course you can stay," Elsa said almost as an afterthought before focusing on the part of Anna's statement that concerned her, "What do you mean everything has you shook up?" The Snow Queen began her own preparations for bed, though she took infinitely more care folding and setting her things aside just-so than her younger sister.

Anna was down to her pantaloons and already snuggling into bed without a second thought. "Well," she was fluffing her pillow and thus distracted from the serious nature of her words, "it's not like when you lost control of your powers, is it? Someone is using this magic on purpose in order to hurt others."

Her worst fears given form and substance, Elsa fought valiantly to still the cold in her veins. "We don't know that for sure," Elsa tried to reassure her sister, but her voice lacked conviction and she could only hope the princess was too sleepy to notice.

Anna did indeed yawn as the queen went about putting out the lights, but was still unwilling to drop the subject entirely. "It's a little scary, but with you and Kristoff, and even Olaf, at my side I know we'll be okay." Anna's golden lashes brushed her cheek in a desperate bid for sleep, "Only there's so much more than our safety at stake, isn't there?"

Elsa nodded solemnly, though she wondered if Anna could even see the gesture through her ever-dropping continence, and crawled into bed beside her sister. "The safety of our kingdom and its citizens is paramount, of course," she chewed her lip in thought, "and then there's the security of the suitors to worry about as well." _'So many foreign monarchs and important diplomats and so conveniently gathered together without enough staff to even serve them all, let alone protect them.'_ Between defending her people and her would-be bridegrooms, Elsa's forces, both physical and magical, would be stretched thin. Their enemy was wise indeed.

"Oh, the suitors!" Anna groaned full of drama and suffering, sufficiently distracting her elder sister from her brooding thoughts, "To be done with the whole mess already!"

Elsa snorted in spite herself. "So soon? I thought you were looking forward to your grand tourneys and extravagant balls?"

"Yes, well," Anna sounded contrite, but it was hard to discern her features in the dim light of evening, "that was before this whole sorcery nonsense wasn't it? At any rate, we've got the First Tourney tomorrow afternoon and you still have to pick a winner for the flower-date competition-thingy."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" It was Elsa's turn to be dramatic and her eyes automatically shifted to the mantle where the small collection currently resided, though she couldn't make out any of their details, "I suppose I could announce the winner tomorrow morning before the tourney, though I'll have to miss my meeting."

"That's the spirit," Anna mumbled sleepily and yawned deeply once more before burrowing down into the covers, "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Anna."

And for the first time in the four nights, she slept peacefully.

Anna was still snoring serenely, oblivious to the world, when Elsa rose the next morning. Trusting her sister to Gerda's gentle care and briefly informing Kai of her morning plans, she made her way to breakfast with the suitors alone for the first time in days. The meal was much the same as previous mornings, minus Anna's presence, though her companions at the head of the table this morning included the twins and the dark Prince Bertrem. The suitors seemed to have agreed amongst themselves on a sort of informal seating arrangement that gave each man an opportunity to sup with the queen, though none had yet to allow the Southern Prince near anywhere near her. Elsa had found herself surprised at the observation when she realized it the previous evening at dinner and didn't know exactly how she felt about their presumptions. _'I should be relieved.'_ It was easy to chastise herself, but their male posturing still grated on her nerves. After all, she had certainly proven herself to be more than a match for the Southern Prince.

"Gentlemen," the table quickly fell silent at her command and she was satisfied they still allowed her this illusion of control in her own home, at least, "as you well know today is the day of the First Tourney." Anna had explained the general idea of her plan to the suitors the day before, including the tourneys and eliminations, but she had neglected to inform them exactly what sorts of challenges they would be facing.

The First Tourney was to be a test of horsemanship, as per Anna's initial suggestion, and the prize was an afternoon's ride followed by a picnic with the Snow Queen. Elsa was a decent rider by any standards, but Anna was the superior equestrian, having spent more hours out-of-doors in their youth. Elsa may have lacked the natural grace of more practiced riders, but she was certainly looking forward to enjoying the feats of seasoned horsemanship, though she suspected some of the suitors might make her feel more than refined in her meager talents.

"Today will be a test of physical endurance, so if any of you need to ready yourselves we will be meeting in the anterior gardens, which any of my staff will be glad to show you," Elsa gestured to the few stewards and servants who milled about, who all acknowledged her with a polite nod, "Otherwise, I am forgoing meeting with my advisors this morning in order to host tea. There I will also be judging the best blossom contest." Though she hated missing even one morning with her council, Kai had assured her he would take thorough notes and debrief her later, and she very much wanted be done with this much, at least. She would have to stop in her rooms to gather the blossoms and could inform Anna of her plans. She very much hoped the princess would join her in the gardens, despite her insistence at independence the previous evening.

Whicker basket in hand The Snow Queen entered her chambers to find Anna and Gerda laughing heartily between themselves. The princess had raided Elsa's closet once again only to emerge in a horrid yellow and brown number four sizes too big the queen had received as a coronation gift. "Elsa!" Anna giggled, turning from side to side as though flaunting the dress, "I hope whoever gave you this didn't mean it as an insult."

"If you like it so, I'm sure we could have it tailored for you," Elsa teased as moved toward the mantle to gather the flowers.

Anna pulled a disgusted face before bounding over to the clothes Gerda had laid out for her. Rather ungracefully, the princess tried to remove the offending garment over her head, making her resemble a cupcake with legs until Gerda moved to help her. "Your highness," the older woman's giggles were that of a girl half her age, "please let me." With both women's efforts Anna was soon free from her cloth confines.

When her younger sister looked recovered from the ordeal Elsa beckoned her closer. "Anna," Elsa gestured to the frozen flowers in her basket, "I'm going to the public gardens to host tea and judge this blasted contest, if you'd care to join me?"

"Oh, would I!" In her haste Anna was attempting to put her dress on backwards, "Seriously, you have to wait for me, Elsa!"

"Of course I'll wait, Anna," she carefully arranged each still-frozen flower to occupy her hands while Anna sat still long enough for Gerda to give her a simple braid. The matron smiled indulgently while she worked, fingers swift from years of practice.

"Okay!" Anna's boundless energy was infectious. She grasped Elsa's arm, causing the blossoms to rattle against one another with a musical tinkling of tiny crystals, "Let's go!"

"Have a nice time, girls," Gerda called after them, her voice warm with barely contained mirth.

"Oh, we will!" Anna answered exuberantly on behalf of both sisters and shut the door behind them.

It was a good day for the gardens, the humidity relatively low for late morning and the birdsong gave the setting an almost romantic atmosphere. Kai and her staff had seen to a nice spread of sandwiches and finger-foods while the aroma of tea and coffee filled the air. Plenty of chairs and benches had been arranged in the shade along with a few tables for convenience. Here and there staff mingled and chatted over steaming pots and empty cups ready to serve their guests. "Good morning, your majesty," Jerrod, her head of household staff, greeted them excitedly, "and you highness. We really are delighted for an opportunity to host you and yours today."

"Very good," Elsa acknowledged politely as they made their way toward the spread, "everything seems to be in fine order. Thank you for accommodating us on such short notice."

"Nonsense, your majesty," Jerrod seemed slightly affronted, "this is what I live for!"

"Please tell me there's coffee ready?" Anna's voice was plaintive.

"Of course, princess, right this way." As Jerrod led Anna over to the magic that was her mid-morning coffee, Elsa found an empty table under the shade of a tree on which to unload her prizes. Delicately, she unfroze each one in a shower of shimmering snowflakes that quickly melted away to nothing. As she brought the last flower back to life - the sprig of Lark's Heel that had started this whole facade - there was a shift in the air that alerted her to another's presence only a few feet behind her just before a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It really is quite beautiful, you know," she steeled herself and faced the Southern Prince, her face schooled into a mask of impassivity. "Your powers," he clarified, gesturing to indicate the collection of now vibrant blossoms that covered the table. "You've gained a lot of control over them in such a short amount of time."

Not knowing how to take his unveiled admiration Elsa fell back on the familiarity of formal pleasantries, "Thank you, Prince Hans." Seeming to take her lack of hostility as permission to approach he moved closer to the table though he stood far enough out of her range so as not to startle.

"You did amass quite the collection, after all," he lifted the Lark's Heel and twirled the stem between his gloved fingers, "What are the chances you will choose mine as the winner?"

Elsa smirked in dry amusement, knowing he was well aware she would never willingly play into his hands. "Not very high, I'm afraid. If it wasn't for your token I would never have to endure this farce."

"'Endure this farce'?" Hans laughed, deep and full-throated and found herself coloring at the sound of it, "You could have just admitted you liked my gift. They do suit you so well, after all."

"Even if I did approve of your audacity, which I decidedly do not," Elsa was filled with the viciousness that she had accused him of inciting in her only a few days prior, "there is little that could move me to so publicly admit it."

"Ah, so, it will just be our little secret then?" His smile matched hers in cruelty, "Wise, indeed, you majesty."

Elsa left the flowers and the Southern Prince to their own devices making her way over to the refreshment table and her sister's side. She felt this song and dance - his attack, her retreat - was becoming tedious, at best, but he also made her feel flustered and uncomfortable in an unfamiliar way and that was much more dangerous than a blow to pride. "Elsa!" Ann's happy greeting was enough to distract her from her unpleasant thoughts, "You simply must try this turkish blend Jerrod has procured and these lemon bars are simply to die for!"

By the time the majority of the suitors were gathered Anna had finished most of the lemon bars and was complaining of an upset stomach. Elsa milled about for a bit, talking with Farhajii and Garreth, stalling the inevitable. Finally, heart filled with something akin to dread, she made her way to the table of flowers and with each step she could feel every eye follow her progress. She made a great show of admiring each flower, picking it up and turning it this way and that, but she already knew which one one she was going to choose long before this morning's festivities, had known it since the moment he had offered it to her so innocently.

"Duke Garreth," she smiled fondly at the boy's surprise, "your Narcissus Lily has brought me the most joy by far." Elsa was sure she would never forget the look of betrayal on the Southern Prince's face when the boy had appeared with his prize. "And so, I declare you the winner of the best blossom contest. A private dinner this evening will be arranged in the East Wing reception room."

The young duke had the grace to bow elegantly, though his wide grin betrayed his innocence. "Thank you, your grace, I'm delighted to be sharing your company and glad my gift has brought you such happiness."

Elsa was surprised by his eloquence. "Indeed." Finally, she acknowledged the company as a whole, pointedly ignoring Hans' gaze, curious as to his reaction to the results of the best blossom contest, but unwilling to be so blatant, "Gentlemen, if you will follow my sister and me, the First Tourney awaits!"

They purposefully had the suitors meet them at a neutral location, so as not to give any clue as to the nature of the tournament, but now that everyone was gathered it was time to lead the assembly to the stables. As a few passed her unheedingly to follow Anna's eager call to arms, Elsa took a chance to search for the Southern Prince amongst the throng, still intrigued by his mood after her announcement. When she found him at last, she was startled by the fact he was already staring back at her, a knowing gleam in his eye. _'I wonder how long he watched me watch for him?'_ Elsa immediately felt embarrassed at being caught behaving so brazenly, but lifted her chin defiance, silently daring him to comment. He merely smirked and shook his head at her antics, moving to follow the tail-end of the procession and Elsa felt victory slipping out of her fingers. She hurried to join the middle of the pack, putting as much space between herself and the infuriating prince as possible.

It was amusing to watch the suitors' faces move from curiosity to understanding as the stables and track that had been set up for their use came into view. Various obstacles and pitfalls littered the field. WIth little more than a gesture she was given a clear path to the head of the party where she could join Anna, who wanted to be the one to explain the game.

"Alright, gentlemen, here are the rules," Anna certainly had the voice to be a queen, Elsa thought, "each of you has been given a color. You will start off with one banner of that color." Stablehands moved to pass out different colored flags as per Anna's instruction. Elsa idly noted Hans' assigned color was brown and smirked at Anna's sense of humor. "On the field are four flags matching each of your colors making for 52 banners total. A flag of your own color is worth 20 points while an opponents is worth 2, but be warned," Anna's brows rose mischievously, "I fully condone stealing an opponent's flag on the field of battle! All is far in love and war!"

The men cheered at this announcement while Elsa couldn't help but feel the entire affair was going to be barely more than controlled chaos. The suitors moved eagerly to the stables to get saddled up wile she and Anna moved toward the dais set up for their use in order to observe the proceedings. Anna grabbed her sister's arm in excitement. "Ooo, Elsa," she squealed, "this is gonna be so good!"

Elsa laughed dryly as they took their seats on the lightly padded chairs set up next to one another facing the field. "Good is one word for it; circus is another."

"Oh, phooey - " _'Phooey?!'_ Elsa mouthed silently to herself, " - it's going to be grand! Look, Elsa," the princess was pawing at the queen once again, making the chairs creak in protest, "here they come!"

The suitors did make quite the sight, mounted and dressed for riding, saddle-horns and uniforms gleaming in the afternoon sun. Those who hadn't brought their own mounts were lent ones from the royal herds, but she knew for a fact she didn't recognize the tall white stallion the Desert King rode nor the dusty destriers ridden by the twins. Hans' Sitron was familiar to her, but it was strange to see rider and horse reunited after months of hosting the animal in his master's absence. Elsa had come to like the horse, in spite of his owner's treachery, and to see the easy and familiar relationship between man and beast made it hard to hate the prince entirely.

When they were assembled before the dais it was hard to raise her voice loud enough to be heard over both the hoofbeats and shouts of the suitors. "Gentlemen, you have five obstacles before you and 12 opponents. Best of luck to you all."

Anna could barely contain herself, almost out of her chair as she shouted, "Ready!" The men gripped their reigns. "Set!" The horses seemed as anxious as their riders, haunches coiled for action.

Elsa smiled and finished. "GO!"

Then, quick and lightening and twice and loud, the suitors were off in a flurry of hooves and cries of challenge. The pack was quick to split into groups of riders based on experience and aggression with Farhajii and Hans at the forefront and Stefan on their heels. Early on, Prince Bertrem tried to make a play for Duke Garreth's blue banner, tucked into his saddle, but the boy was wise to the older man's tricks and lashed out with his foot while guiding his horse out of range of the prince's grasp. "Oh, well done!" Elsa was surprised at herself for cheering them on.

Farhajii was first to reach the flags, easily catching not only his own green banner, but also snagging an orange flag, before the press of horses at his back forced him onward. Stefan had overtaken Hans and was second to the hurdle, catching several flags with ease, including his own, before Hans and Sitron were upon him. Elsa was dismayed by the few flags the Southern Prince was able to snag as his own color was among them. She had hoped he would not have so many points this early on in the game.

Not a single flag was left on the first obstacle by the time the pack had passed, though the press of horses between the first and second challenges allowed Edwin to swipe a flag from the old prince, Cole, and it seemed the rude duke, Theidor, had lost his original banner somewhere in the fray, though it was hard to find the culprit between the flailing of arms and hooves.

Stefan and Farhajii battled for control of the pack, but before they cleared the second obstacle Stefan had taken the lead. Adding insult to injury he managed not only to grab his own flag, but also the Desert King's. Even from a distance Elsa could see the look of anger that contorted the king's handsome features as he urged his mount to give chase. The pack trailed behind them as Stefan spurred his own gray mare into a frantic gallop. "Go, Stefan!" Elsa shouted, causing Anna to giggle.

"Getting a little into it, aren't we, Elsa?" she teased, but her features quickly darkened, "Damn, but Hans got his flag again. That's 60 points already."

"Stefan will get more!" Elsa insisted. _'He has to.'_

"Got a thing for the stablehand, huh?" Anna observed wryly, "Not that I can blame you. There is a certain appeal to a man that works with animals. Though, it's definitely not the smell."

"Shhh," Elsa hushed her younger sister impatiently, "I want to watch!"

Farhajii had failed to catch Stefan at the third obstacle, though he had managed to snag his own banner this time, and somewhere between the second and third challenges Hans had lost one of his coveted brown flags, which made Elsa's heart leap with joy. Duke Garreth and Edwin were making a good show of it, as well, their saddles bright with every hue of the rainbow. A few of the suitors, notably the eldest prince and lord-something-or-other had only their initial flag jealously guarded. Even the poor stuttering Duke Archibald, who looked as though he could barely manage to stay in the saddle, had a few banners to show for his troubles.

The pack was rounding the corner into the fourth obstacle now, horses packed together tighter than ever as each man pushed his mount into the last leg of the trial. Farhajii was closing in on Stefan, using the momentum of the herd at his back to propel his steed onward. So focused was he on the green flag on the stablehand's saddle that the Desert King failed to clear the jump and his horse bucked and whinnied in protest. His majesty was forced back around the pack and by the time he rejoined the fray most of the flags were already claimed. Stefan continued to lead to charge with Hans and Duke Garreth at his heels.

Finally, they were upon the last and most daunting hurdle, a long jump with the flags hung high. Elsa wasn't surprised when more than few suitors failed to grasp any flags on their first jump. Rather than leave the banners for the safety of the finish line, several went back to try and collect those still dangling so temptingly, but in doing so they left themselves open to attack and more than a few flags switched saddles in the foray. The old Prince Cole went around the obstacle all together, seeming lost his spirit for the sport.

When all the men were across the finish line and their flags accounted for it seemed a close match. Duke Garreth, Duke Einarys, and Edwin all had quite the impressive piles before them, though few were of their owns colors and thus their points did not put them within striking distance for the win. Edric and the rude Duke Theidor had collected only a few, but they were all their own banners and so they out-striped several of the men with more flags. Poor Duke Archibald and the arrogant Pertyr had only a few flags between them both, while the oily Prince Bertrem, the elderly Prince Cole, and lord-something-or-other had barely managed to maintain their original banners.

The true contest was between Stefan, Farhajii, and Hans, each with more than a handful of flags and all with several of their own color. In the end Stefan's stealing the Desert King's banner in the second obstacle put his points over the king's while Hans' loss of his own flag cost him dearly. "I declare Stefan the winner with 212 points!" Elsa was surprised by how happy the announcement made her. Stefan grinned politely and tilted his head in humble acknowledgment while the rest of the suitors applauded politely. "Well, gentlemen," Elsa was more than ready to proceed with her afternoon, "Anna and I thank you dearly for entertaining our extravagance, but it is getting late in the day and I am sure you are all tired from this afternoon's excitement. For now I must bid you a good evening. Duke Garreth, I will see you for dinner this evening. Until breakfast, all."

With this Elsa took her leave of the men as servants moved to help them remove their tack and wipe down the horses. Anna joined her on her walk back to the castle humming happily to herself. "I see you're quite pleased with yourself," the Snow Queen observed wryly.

"Hmmn, how could I not be?" Anna crossed her arms behind her head, "The First Tournament went rather well, in my opinion. No one got hurt, Hans lost, and Stefan is rather cute, don't you think?"

"Hmmn," Elsa mimicked her younger sister noncommittally, "It did go rather well. Thank you, Anna."

"No problemo!" Anna laughed, "Phase One of Anna's Great Plan complete!"

The door to the East Wing reception room creaked from disuse when Elsa settled her hand against it and pushed lightly. Duke Garreth was already waiting and rose to greet the Snow Queen when she entered, though his movements were stiff with nervousness. A fire roared in the hearth and lit the room with a merry glow that managed to not leave a sweltering heat in its wake, for which she was glad. _'I'm not sure the poor boy could take it.'_ He was dressed to the nines, every layer and crease the perfect picture of formality, if not practicality. "Your majesty," Garreth greeted as she moved to take her seat, accepting his courtesies with an easy grace as he pulled out her chair for her like a proper gentleman before sitting down himself.

"Queen Elsa is fine, if it pleases you grace," she smiled at his innocent blush.

"Only if you will call me Garreth, your majesty," Elsa was surprised by his quick rejoinder and smiled at his boldness. Garreth might be nervous, but he certainly wasn't without charm. Before she could tease him further, the door opened and dinner was wheeled in by a small army of staff. They moved as a well-oiled machine and before she could thank them the dishes were laid out and the serving cart left for whatever empty plates they might have. Elsa thought there was far too much food for two people, but knew it would not go to waste, all usable castle left-overs being redistributed to those in need later in the evening. The look of pure delight on Garreth's face was well worth the belly ache she was sure to suffer later.

"Wow! Boar and quail eggs! And what are these little red berries?" He was so excitable Elsa was reminded of an overeager pup.

"They're lingonberries," she was happy to share the knowledge with him, "They are indigenous to this region and very tart. You might like them with the boar." Garreth took a spoonful and hummed appreciatively before digging into his meal with gusto. Elsa ate more sedately, amused by the duke's antics.

"Garreth," he seemed surprised at her use of his given name, though he had asked her to do so, "I have to ask: hold old are you, exactly?"

He had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed. "Fifteen, Queen Elsa," she was a surprised in spite herself and did a poor job of concealing it, "I'll be sixteen in August."

"Fifteen!" Elsa tried desperately to not make it sound as dramatic as it sounded, "Goodness! Garreth, honestly, I think you might be a bit young for all of this." She gestured vaguely to encompass the entire idea of the suitors and competitions.

"I know! I know!" He sounded almost apologetic and took a deep drink of juice to clear his throat, "But my mother and grandmother seemed to think this is what would be best for me and I . . . " _'Aha, so I was right about family pressure.'_ She felt vindicated in her initial suspicions, but was curious about the rest of it.

"And you?" she pressed unflinchingly.

"I thought it would be nice to get away for a while, you know? See another kingdom. Kind of like a vacation of sorts." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but gained confidence the more he admitted, "I realize I'm probably not the right man to be your king, but I might be somebody's king someday, hopefully, and any experience that I can learn from is worth the while." He smiled then and in it she could see the man he would one day become.

Elsa smiled in earnest, impressed by the young duke's foresight and wisdom, unusual in a boy his age. Raising her glass of wine to his goblet of juice she toasted Duke Garreth, "To you future kingdom. May Arendelle forever call you and yours friends."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Garreth grinned broadly, "That's definitely something I can drink to!"

It was late by the time Elsa took her leave of Garreth's company. Not quite ready for her debriefing with Kai nor eager to face her empty bed alone she made a detour for her library. It was open for public use, but being the closest to her rooms, Elsa had long ago staked it out as her refuge and kept most of her private collection of books there. She was surprised to find the fire still roaring high in the hearth and her favorite duvet already occupied. Even in the dim light the red of the Southern Prince's locks was hard to mistake.

"Oh," she was too tired, and perhaps a little too tipsy, to offer him much more than a half-hearted nod and none of her usual posturing, "your highness. May I join you?"

Hans laughed, though there was no malice in it, for once, only genuine amusement. He had turned half in his seat to regard her and she could make out the sincerity of the smile on his face and the way it made his green eyes dance with mirth. "It's your castle," he was flippant, but not obnoxiously so, at least, his presence didn't grate on her nerves as it normally did.

"I suppose it is," she moved to the unoccupied side of the small couch and made herself comfortable, content to stare into the flames while her mind wound down from the day. Elsa could feel his eyes on her, but chose to ignore the tingling sensation it caused along her cheek and neck in favor of watching the fire burn down. She was so absorbed in pointedly ignoring him that was surprised when he finally spoke. "Are you always so formal?"

"Excuse me?"

"Calling me 'your highness'? And here I thought I was your greatest enemy." He was drinking some variation red wine and now gestured to the bottle, "I'd offer you a glass, by the way, but I only brought the one." He paused to smirk. "I didn't exactly think I'd run into you here."

Perhaps if she hadn't been so sleepy, or perhaps if she hadn't already had a few glasses of wine already lowering her inhibitions, she would have declined his implicit offer. Instead, without hesitation, she conjured a glass of ice while contemplating his questions. "I suppose I am often over-formal," she smiled wanly, "I didn't really grow up close to others, after all. I wish I could be more like Anna, sometimes, be open and honest with everyone I meet, but I just . . . can't." She hadn't meant to admit that much, especially not to him, but the drink had loosened her tongue long before he had even started pouring. She took her own dramatic pause in order to regain her composure and took a sip of wine. It was dry and dark and burnt her throat on the way down. "As for you, you are my greatest enemy," she smirked bitterly, "Or at least, you were until these most recent events across the fjord. Sorcery and weather-magic are certainly a step-up from an over-ambitious heartbreaker."

"A heartbreaker?" He placed his free-hand over his chest dramatically and in spite herself Elsa smiled, though it was small, "You wound me, your majesty. The way I see it, Anna traded-up first."

"'Traded-up'?" Elsa laughed and was actually amused, "Good Lord, please don't tell me that's really how you think? Though, it is good of you to acknowledge Kristoff as the superior match."

Hans grinned easily and leaned back into the couch, making himself comfortable, one hand holding his glass and the other so carefully arranged along the back of the duvet it had to be on purpose. "And if I did think that way, truly?"

"Then you are a blacker villain than I had already cast you," she teased and was shocked with herself for being so glib.

"So, if I am no longer your worst enemy, then what am I?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"To me or in general?"

He laughed and she idly noted it was wholly different from the way he laughed when he was mocking her or even when something she said or did amused him. This laugh sounded genuinely surprised, as though she had caught him off-guard, each guffaw punctuated by a tiny gasp of air. She didn't necessarily want to catalogue this information, but once she had heard the subtle shift it was hard to not feel some pride in her wit. "My, but we are tipsy, aren't we?"

She took a long sip of wine not only to prove him wrong, but also to serve as a distraction from the truth. Finally, in spite herself, she answered his first question, staring into the flames as she spoke, "I suppose you are my suitor, which may or may not mean you are still my worst enemy."

Hans raised his glass in a mock toast and she let the brim of her glass touch his, the tinkling sound of crystal and ice sealing some deal she was only half-aware was on the table. "One of many enemies, I'm afraid," his mood, ever-shifting, turned teasing, "Speaking of which: how was your date with the young duke?"

Elsa wanted to blush, but she didn't know why. "Garreth was charming enough company for such a young man."

The Southern Prince snorted into his cup. "'Garreth'? He's barely more than a child."

Elsa gave him a long look, trying to discern his meaning from the inside out. "I had noticed. Are you jealous?" Normally, she would not have been so bold as to ask him such a ridiculous question, but now that it was out in the open she waited anxiously for his answer.

Hans returned the stare unbroken and unfettered and Elsa felt equal parts compelled to look away and move closer. "Do you want me to be?"

The spell was broken. "Why would I?" She drained her wine glass in one long gulp, "Jealousy is an unbecoming character flaw." With a single flick of her wrist the goblet dissolved in a swirl of magic and she did not miss the look of wonderment that crossed the prince's features.

"So you say, your majesty," he smirked and stood when she did in a mockery of good manners, "May you sleep well."

"And you, Prince Hans." When she reached the door she couldn't help but steal one last glance at the Southern Prince, still standing and smiling secretly to himself. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Queen Elsa."

And then she shut the door.

end chapter four.


End file.
